


The Second Secret

by Lilsciencequeen



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Adorable FitzSimmons (Agents of SHIELD), Angst, Episode Tag, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Post-Episode: s04e04 Let Me Stand Next to Your Fire, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 20:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8341816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsciencequeen/pseuds/Lilsciencequeen
Summary: “Actually, I’ll have a few,” she said, looking over her shoulder, then back to Fitz. She swallowed hard, trying to keep her emotions in check. Tears prickled at the corners of her eyes, and it didn’t take long for Fitz to realize that something was wrong with her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who has caught up on canon!

“Actually, I’ll have a few,” she said, looking over her shoulder, then back to Fitz. She swallowed hard, trying to keep her emotions in check. Tears prickled at the corners of her eyes, and it didn’t take long for Fitz to realize that something was wrong with her.

“Jemma?” he asked, watching her face carefully, reading her emotions. “Are you… what is it?”

Jemma looked over her shoulder once again, casting a glance at her team mates. She took another breath, but this time it wavered, and Fitz gently took her hand in his own. “Jems, you know, you know you can talk to me?”

She nodded, and allowed the first tears to streak down her face. “I wasn’t…” she whispered. “I didn’t…”

He guided her further down the corridor, away from everyone else, into one of the rooms. He closed the door behind her, and guided her onto a seat. “Jems,” he whispered, crouching down in front of her and wiping away her tears with this thumb.

It was calloused after so many years of work but so gentle at the same time. “What’s wrong?” he asked and she took a deep breath. “I had something…. I had it all planned out for this weekend, in the restaurant… but then I was called up and…”

Her breath was shaky. “I wanted to wait until the weekend…”

He wiped away another tear, and leaned into kiss her forehead. “Jemma, I don’t care, okay? I don’t care, you can just tell me, you know that?”

She nodded, and took a breath, steadying herself then spoke again. “Fitz, I’m pregnant.”

“You’re pregnant?” he asked, wanting to check that he had heard her right.

She nodded, a smile on her face. “I’m pregnant.”

“We’re going to be parents,” he whispered, allowing himself to kiss her. Long, tender and full of so much love.

She nodded again, smiling at him. “We’re going to be parents.” Then she sighed, the smile fading from her face. “He’s going to know, it’s going to show up.”

“It’s going to be okay,” he reassured, brushing a loose strand of her hair out of her face, the end slightly damp from the tears. “And if he does do anything, you’ve got me, okay Jems? You’ve got me and the team, we’ll do everything we can, I’ll do everything _I_ can for you, okay?”

She nodded again, and allowed him to wrap his arms around her, allowing herself to fall into his embrace. “Fitz?”

“Mmh?” he asked, pulling away, taking her in. She smiled, and he returned it, and caught the twinkle in her eye.

“We’re really going to be parents,” she gave a small laugh at this. “We’re… we’re going to be parents…”

“Jemma,” he said, sitting up beside her and allowing her head to come to rest on his shoulder. He took one hand in his own and rubbed the back of it with his thumb. “We can do this okay?”

“But everything Fitz… there’s so much…” She lifted her head, turning to face him. “There’s so much we’re going to need to do…”

Fitz smiled. “And we’re going to do it like we do everything…”

“Together.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I basically think that Jemma is pregnant because I want that to happen.  
> Hope you enjoyed and thanks for checking this out!


End file.
